The present disclosure is generally directed to linked arylamine polymers and uses thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure in embodiments is directed to a class of linked arylamine polymers selected as solution processable and substantially stable channel semiconductors in organic electronic devices, such as thin film transistors. The arylamine polymers have an increased coplanarity for the polymer backbone, and thus are believed to possess high crystallinity characteristics, which crystallinity or molecular ordering permits, for example, excellent charge carrier mobility, and also these polymers are believed to be stable when exposed to oxygen. Accordingly, the linked arylamine polymers disclosed herein can be selected as p-channel semiconductors for organic thin film transistor circuits.
There are desired electronic devices, such as thin film transistors, TFTs, fabricated with substantially stable linked arylamine polymers with excellent solvent solubility, which can be solution processable; and which devices possess high crystallinity, mechanical durability and structural flexibility, characteristics which are useful for fabricating flexible TFTs on plastic substrates. Flexible TFTs enable the design of electronic devices with structural flexibility and mechanical durability characteristics. The use of plastic substrates together with the linked arylamine polymers component can transform the traditionally rigid silicon TFT into a mechanically more durable and structurally flexible TFT design. This can be of particular value to large area devices, such as large-area image sensors, electronic paper and other display media. Also, the selection of linked arylamine polymer TFTs for integrated circuit logic elements for low end microelectronics, such as smart cards, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, and memory/storage devices, may enhance their mechanical durability, and thus their useful life span.
A number of semiconductor materials are not, it is believed, stable when exposed to air as they become oxidatively doped by ambient oxygen resulting in increased conductivity. This results in a large off-current and thus low current on/off ratio for the devices fabricated from these materials. Accordingly, with many of these materials, rigorous precautions are usually undertaken during materials processing and device fabrication to exclude environmental oxygen to avoid or minimize oxidative doping. These precautionary measures increase the cost of manufacturing thereby offsetting the appeal of certain semiconductor TFTs as an economical alternative to amorphous silicon technology, particularly for large area devices. Also, certain known stable in air aryl amine transport molecules have a low or poor crystallinity resulting in low field effect mobilities when such components are selected for organic thin film transistors. These and other disadvantages are avoided or minimized in embodiments of the present disclosure.